The goal of the Georgia Tech research-training program is to provide an excellent academic context for training predoctoral and postdoctoral students for research in Cogntive Aging. Because of the importance of cognitive aging to understanding adult development and aging, a better understanding of the relationship among various cognitive processes and aging is needed. The current program provides research training in this important area. The core faculty at Georgia Tech provides expertise in a diverse set of domains in Cognitive Aging, including memory, language, problem solving, attention, skill learning, human factors, individual differences, metacognition, social cognition, neuropsychology and neuroscience of cognition and aging, and developmental methodology. [unreadable] [unreadable] Trainees are exposed to core courses in cognitive and developmental psychology, specialty courses and seminars in cognitive aging, weekly research seminars, colloquia with visiting scientists, and a strong curriculum in methodology. The program has been funded for fifteen years. During that period twenty-two predoctoral and eleven postdoctoral trainees have been supported. The same level of training support is requested in this renewal application: five predoctoral trainees and two postdoctoral trainees. Since the last competitive application in 1997, the Cognitive Aging program at Georgia Tech has lost two core faculty members, but these faculty have been replaced increasing the breadth of the program. In addition, seven new faculty have become consultant faculty in the training program with ten-consultant faculty in total available to students as mentors. [unreadable] [unreadable]